Dual Heat Swords
| slam elemental damage = 40.0 | slam radius = 5.0 | slide physical damage = 270.0 | slide impact damage = | slide puncture damage = | slide slash damage = | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = | slide crit chance = | slide crit damage = | wall physical damage = 180.0 | wall impact damage = | wall puncture damage = | wall slash damage = | wall elemental damage type = | wall elemental damage = | wall crit chance = | wall crit damage = | finisher damage = | max targets = 3.0 | cleave radius = 0.25 | conclave = 25 | polarities = | stancemod = Crossing Snakes Swirling Tiger | stance = None | introduced = Update 6.2. | notes = }} 烈焰双剑是每只手紧握一把烈焰之剑，双倍加强敌人在炽热中消亡的速度。能同时攻击多个目标。 这武器可以出售于 5,000. 特点 This weapon deals primarily damage. 优势: *High slide damage. *Has one polarity slot. *Can hit multiple enemies. (Up to 3) *Slam attacks inflict damage and status within a large area. **Panic caused from proc lasts much longer than a knockdown. 缺点: *Does not deal knockdown to synthethic enemies (Ospreys, MOAs) on Slam Attack. *High stamina consumption on attacks. *Low critical chance. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *This weapon will deal AOE while slam attacking in Valkyr's Hysteria. Tips *When surrounded or stun-locked (especially by Infested ), the jump attack is useful in inflicting persistent fire damage in a radius. *The Dual Heat Sword is the only melee weapon that has no polarity for its Stance slot, allowing it to use either Swirling Tiger or Crossing Snakes stances without penalty. For optimal modding however, it is recommended that Forma be used to polarize the slot to the desired polarity. *As with all Dual melee weapons, the Dual Heat Swords consumes Stamina per individual swing of their left and right weapons. Since dual weapons can swing twice in rapid succession, one can drain stamina at an alarming rate faster than even stamina-heavy weapons like the Fragor. Consider using the Quick Rest mod when wielding this weapon to quickly recover Stamina, or alternatively use the Second Wind mod to instantly regain Stamina on channeling kills. Using Melee Combos that hit multiple times per attack like Swirling Tiger's Winding Claws can also offset the heavy stamina cost. *High damage and damage slam attack make it very effective against Infested and Cloned Flesh. Trivia *This weapon was released on February 8, 2013 with Update 6.2. *The previous version of this weapon was a Heat Sword and a Heat Dagger used together. Update 13 changed the weapon to use two Heat Swords instead. **This has since been reverted in a recent hotfix. Gallery DualHeatSwords.png|Dual Heat Swords as of Update 13. maxresdefault (3).jpg|Dual Heat Swords Warframe image (Daul Heat Swords).png|Colour Customization of Dual Heat Swords Let's Build Warframe - 1 Forma Nami Skyla, Dual Heat Swords, Dual Ether Build Skins GrineerForestDualHeatSwords.png|Forest-Camo Dual Heat Swords See also *Heat Sword, the single counterpart. *Heat Dagger, the dagger version of the Heat Sword. de:Dual-Hitzeschwerter